Love in the Stearman
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke and Cait finally find use for the antique.


_**A/N: This is for all of you gals and guys who love the Hawke/Cait romance. They've had to find some use for that old stearman. **_

Dominic closed the hanger up for the night. He was looking forward to the weekly card game with the guys down at BJ's. It had been a crazy week playing cowboy's and Indians with government lasers, his aching back deserverd a much needed rest. String and Caitlin headed out earlier for their respective dates. He wished they would admit their feeling to each other, but they had seemed different since they returned from Olde Silver City. Maybe it was his imagination.

As he headed for the door he heard a moan. He stopped and looked around to see no one. Maybe it was his imagination.

When the door was shut the cover peels away from the cockpit of the old Stearman plane.

"I thought he'd never leave. Though the distraction was a pleasant surprise," Hawke said.

"Pleasant?! the way you just came. I would say that it was more than _pleasant,_" Cait said as she straddled him.

"Oh, it was definitely more than that." Hawke said as he ravished her mouth with a deep penetrating kiss. "Now does that prove it?"

"I think I'll need a little more convincing," Cait said as she leaned down and kissed him hard her tongue, going deeper than he thought she could. Taking his breath away like she did the first time they kissed on the movie, he could never get that kiss out of his mind. When he was with other women it felt like he was cheating when they kissed, they didn't compare. Cait's eyes suddenly turned to a look of ravenous hunger.

She sighed with pleasure and leaned into him, letting her eyes drift shut. His hand reached up and cupped the back of her neck, drawing her closer. His tongue danced lightly over her lips, slipping inside her mouth. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and began to explore his neck and upper arms. She ran her fingers through the soft brown hair at the nape of his neck, then traced the shell of his left ear lightly with her tongue. He shivered slightly, causing her to smile at his responsiveness. He returned the favor by kissing his way down her jaw, nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck, then licking his way along her collarbone. It was her turn to shiver and she could feel her bosom harden against the silky material of her blouse.

He returned his attention to her mouth, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. One of his hands came up cupping her breast under her green top. He caressed gently, rubbing and squeezing, his fingers teasingly circling the nipple. Moaning involuntarily, she pressed herself into his hand trying to entice him to play with the stiff tip. He ran his fingers over it, eliciting another moan; meanwhile his other hand was busily exploring her hips and outside thighs.

"Oh, Hawke," She whispered. "That feels so good."

He switched hands and rubbed the other breast which was aching for attention. His other hand sneaked around behind her to investigate the round of her cheeks. He rubbed both of them, then leisurely ran the side of his hand up and down the cleft between them.

Before she realized what he was doing he ripped her blouse apart tossing it over the side. She slipped her bra off and over the side as well, both articles strewn over the wing. She gasped, both at the cooling night air on her skin and the split second realization that Dominic could happen to come back. Her shyness was forgotten, however, when he dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Ooohhh," She moaned. He tortured her with slow licks, tantalized with little nibbles. All the while his hand cupped her other breast, kneading the soft flesh and stroking the sensitive bosom. He alternated between sucking her chest and giving her slow, deep, wet kisses that made her head spin. His patient foreplay was incredibly arousing. She could feel her slit softening, moistening, aching to be filled.

"Beautiful," he said,

He drew her close. He kissed her hard, rubbing her round, pressing her against his bulge. She circled his hips, grinding and rubbing against him, trying to get closer.

"This is crazy…" Cait gasped.

Surrendering to her heretofore-latent streak of exhibitionism, She became bolder, rubbing lazy circles on his back while pressing her erect nipples to his broad chest. She lightly traced his man muscle, investigating with just her fingertips. Then squeezing him lightly and began to rub a little harder with the heel of her hand.

"God, Cait don't stop," Hawke sighed.

She stroked harder, her hand trapped between their bodies and his mouth on hers. He returning the favor by taking his middle finger and gently running it between her folds.

"Oh God," She sighed dazedly, "please don't stop."

"Tell me what you want."

"Oh god, please put your mouth on me again."

"Or maybe I should instead slip my fingers inside you and rub you here?" he asked, rubbing her g-spot hard with two fingers.

"Mmm, yes.."

He takes his finger and wipes up some of the wetness that has oozed out of her pussy. He takes that finger and wipes the wetness around the outsider, a further tease. Taking two fingers, He inserts them. He takes them out and takes one finger up to his mouth, sucking and savoring her taste. He offers the other finger to her and she greedily takes his finger, licking with her tongue, sucking all of her wetness off. He can feel her tongue encircle his finger, seductively, searching for every last taste. He is so insanely hard now.

He brings his hand back to her slit. His hard-on throbbing, yearning to feel her pretty pink snatch wrap and envelope his manhood.

"Hawke, please stop torturing me," She begged.

He smiled tenderly. "It's for your own good," he said teasingly. "I want you to come harder than you ever have before."

He inserts the two fingers into her pussy and curl them up to rub her secret spot. Her moans become more primal while rubbing her clit. He can sense her orgasm grow in how she tensed her legs around him, how she bucks her hips, her moans. He can't wait to experience the flood of moans and screams as she cums.

She moans, "Don't stop I'm going to cum." Instinctively she grabs his head and leans down, pressing his tongue harder into her mouth.

"Oh my god!, oh my god!, oh my god!," She gasped.

The orgasm slammed into her like a tidal wave, knocking the breath out of her. She continued to shiver as surges of pleasure rolled through her. After what could have been minutes or hours, she finally began to relax.

Kissing his way back up her body, he turned his attention back to her breasts with their hard points aching for attention. He gave them the same treatment, circling the aureoles, teasing the nipples but not touching them. She squirmed and trying to ease the burning there. She nearly sobbed with relief when he finally drew an engorged nipple into his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair, trying to draw him closer, needing his hot mouth hard on her. He lavished attention on her full breasts until she was nearly out of my mind.

"I want you," she breathed into his mouth.

"You have me," He whispered back.

Taking his member and lowering herself onto him letting out a deep breathy moan. She kissed him before starting to let her hips dance on and around his shaft. Moving on top of him, riding him. At first slowly, but then faster. Delighting in how she was making him more and more distracted, in the pleasure she could see in his face as her hips were grinding him into the seat. His hands find her bosom, she knows just how much he loves it and smiles as she feels the palms of his hands against her nipples.

Kissing again as she rides him harder. He moves his feet up so he gets more support for his counter-thrusts. Moving his hands to her hips. She leans down to kiss him, biting into his lip, light enough not to pierce it but hard enough that she stretches it out and up as she pulls back. Holding on to it just for a moment before she lets go.

"Oh Cait," Hawke moans as her lips leaves his.

They're eyes locked as she rises up and starts to ride him straight up and down. What a goddess he thinks. She loves riding him, taking him, like this. She sets the pace and no matter how frustrated he gets she is in control. Looks of love between the two. She touches herself as she rides him, he looks on in awe and desire.

"God, you feel so good," Cait moans breathlessly.

She has kept him close to the boiling point for some time now, slowly moving herself closer and closer up to it. As she leans down again her fingers dig into his chest and he understands how excited she is. Her desire fuelling his like it always does. The heat of his kisses and caresses for her making her want it even more. Hips grinding away as it is now or never.

Moving faster, harder, they know they cannot stop. Now there will be no more teasing, now they must follow through. His hands on her behind. Helping them both grind harder. Hers on his shoulders, digging her fingers in as they kiss. Hoping to put out their thirst for each other, at least for now. Possessed by desire they're ruled by lust. Flowing like a magnetic field of enormous power between the two. Binding them together. Nothing could pry them apart now.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Cait yells out.

Her bosom bouncing against his chest, rubbing against it, as she rides him. The plane shaking as she rides him more and more forcefully. Her fingers so tight they're making bruises. "Oh god, I'm coming! oh god!" Cait yells.

As she starts shaking he holds her by her hips, desperate to reach the place she's already entering. Going stiff in his whole body as every sensation she's given him overrules his muscles. His body feeling like it is going to explode, the muscles feeling like they're about to burst. He feels the first twitches as she's shuddering into insanity.

Her muscles contracting around his member marks the beginning, a second later he looses it. As she feels the pulsating waves for the second time that evening he feels them for the first time and gets blown away. His whole body vibrating as it releases all the tension built by her hands and lips. Letting it flow into her.

Arching her back again and again, before and after him. Forcing her eyes open to watch him come. To see the look on his face, that look, when he feels all that pent-up pleasure come rushing back at him in an instant. Covering his face with tiny kisses as best she can as she is coming out of her own orgasm. Her every move on top of him making him shudder even after his orgasm, his cock still inside of her. He answers her kisses as soon as he can with what little strength he has left. Embracing her tightly, partly to stop her from moving as it is a wondrous and teasing agony, partly because he wants to feel her skin as close as possible.

She trembled for quite some time, even after the pulses slowly and gradually died down. Hawke kissed her sweaty forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't need words to know," Hawke said as he brushed her red hair.

"Hawke, let's not tell anyone for a little while longer. I kinda…"

"Like the sneaking around. Me too. Our secret for now, maybe we should have Dom kind of catch us one night." Hawke grinned.

"Hawke, he'll have a heart attack! Well, we can give him the foreplay. But I think we need to practice some more…a lot more" Cait said impish grin spreading across her face.

"Foreplay huh, well I can see another place we can try. Actually there's a lot of places here we can practice, you know what they say." Hawke said

"Say it." Cait said with a deep breath.

"Practice makes perfect." Hawke said.

All this time he kept convincing himself that she was too young and that his rescue that night in Pope County Texas, made her attached to him in the romantic way. But she proved him wrong that day after their adventures in Old Silver City. They don't know what made them finally give in to each other, but when they did…Well that's another story.


End file.
